Loxo
Description Lox (singular Loxodon) are a proud, deeply spiritual folk, but do not mistake that for peaceful. While they do not relish in fighting like the minotaurs, they are still quite proficient, taking their swordmanship as much of a spiritual exercise as their meditation. There is an extreme deference to their elders, and they will all visit the graves of their loved ones at least once a year. The most major holiday on their calenders is “The Day of Death,” in which the dead are remembered, a sober event for all. They live long lives, leading them to plod through life a little slower than many races, but their frequent reflection on death leads them sympathize well with younger races. It is important to point out that this is not a morbid behavior, but a spiritual exercise. A fair number of lox become priests, and a fair number of priest add warrior to their title. These warrior priests are the sacred keepers of the history of their race, being taught their stances and strikes with stories of their people. It has been doubted whether or not they are accurate, but comparisons with other races' records show little variance. Lox are gigantic people, standing about 7-8 feet tall and with strong frames. Their heads are elephantine complete with tusks and trunk, which can deftly manipulate small objects (though it is too weak to properly wield a weapon). Their gray skin is tough and resilient, a marker of the race as a whole. Many mistake them for being a bit dumb, somehow conflating slow and simple lives with slow and simple minds, but this idea could not be more wrong. Instead, lox are even a tad bit more perceptive than other races. Racial Traits +2 Str or Con, +2 Wis, -2 Dex, -2 Cha: Lox are exceptionally strong and hearty, but are slower and more often isolated. Base Land Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Powerful Build: The physical stature of Loxodons lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a Loxodon is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a Combat Maneuver Bonus or Combat Maneuver Defense (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the Loxodon is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A Loxodon is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A Loxodon can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefts of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. A loxodon's speed is not reduced for medium or heavy armor or for a medium or heavy load. Lox have a very dexterous trunk, and can use it to hold light objects, such as potion vials, or a tool (usually to help the metalworkers forge). Loxodon cannot attack proficiently with their trunks holding a weapon, however, and suffer a -8 penalty due to the trunk not having enough "oomph" for an effective attack. They can make an unarmed attack with the trunk however, at a -6 penalty (their trunk attacks do not add their Str modifier for damage, however). This trunk counts as a tail for the Prehensile Tail feat. Category:Humanoids